


Charity Gala

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Dates, Harry Has Issues, Irondad, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter Parker-Stark, the adopted son of Tony Stark, is brought to his first Charity Gala and he is not amused. But things manage to take a turn for the better when he meets another boy, named Harry.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 362





	Charity Gala

Peter tightened the tie around his neck. “Is this really necessary, Dad?” He called from the bathroom. 

Tony Stark stepped into the bathroom and scoffed at the sloppy bowtie, before stepping over to straighten. “Yes, it is Pete. I know it sucks, but we gotta keep up appearances and you,” He emphasized by tapping his nose lightly, “need the experience.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen galas before though, Dad! They’re really boring.”

“You’ve seen them but you’ve never been to one.” He chided lightly before stepping back. 

He analyzed his handiwork on the bowtie before smiling in satisfaction. “Trust me, kid, it isn’t that bad.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

It was that bad. It was so definitely that bad. All the smells, sounds, and sights collided at once, giving Peter a massive headache. Pepper had noticed his suffering and had guided him over to the bar and ordered him iced lemon water. He had very much appreciated it as he laid back and watched the party continue. There wasn’t much going on, just investors talking to one another. After a moment, a young man approached him. He may have been young, but he was in his late 20’s at best. “Hello there young man, you’re Tony Stark’s kid, right?” He greeted happily.

Peter internally cringed before nodding. “Uhh, yeah? Who’re you?” 

The man perked up. “I’m Gaige Thomas, I’m with Perkinson’s, we were hoping to speak to your father if-”

“I don’t know where my dad is. If you wanna talk to him, go find him yourself.” Peter muttered, turning away from him.

“Excuse me?” He forcefully turned Peter’s chair around. “You need to-”

“Hey, screw off!” An unfamiliar voice snapped.

Peter looked up to see a somewhat familiar figure. It was a young boy, around his age. He was tall, black-haired, blue-eyed, somewhat muscular, definitely good looking. Peter watched as the boy stood in front of him, staring dangerously at Mr. Thomas. The man hesitated before scowling and turned around and walked away. “You okay?” The boy asked, turning to him. 

Peter felt his face flush slightly before he nodded. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m- I’m okay. Are- are you? Are you okay? I’m- I mean-”

The boy laughed. “I’m fine. That Thomas is a sketchy guy, kind of an asshole. Sorry about him.”

Peter shrugged. “He’s the one being an ass, not you. Thank you.”

The boy sat down beside him. “You’re welcome. I’m Harry.” He said, extending his hand.

Peter smiled. “I’m Peter.” He replied, shaking his hand happily.

Harry grinned. “Two Shirley temples, please!” He called to the bartender. 

The bartender smiled and nodded, pouring two with an amused grin. He tossed the drinks to them. Harry smiled as he took a sip. “So what’s a cutie like you doing here?” He asked, an amused look on his face.

Peter turned bright red and scooted backward slightly. “UM-! I-I came here with my dad actually, what about you?”

“Same here.” He replied, an amused look crossing his face.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, drinking the Shirley temples. “So what’s your dad do?” Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

Peter looked up. “Science stuff, mechanical engineering, and all that jazz.”

Harry nodded. “Same here. Do you like doing that stuff?” He asked.

Peter nodded. “I like engineering and chemistry, but my favorite is definitely biology. There’s so much that we’re capable of if we figure out how to use our bodies to their full potential. Like being athletic! The only reason people are more athletic, faster runners, stronger physically, is because of their mitochondria count. Cells have thousands of mitochondria- people really underestimate how much is actually packed into our tiny cells. But the more mitochondria you have, the more your body can handle, think of them like batteries! Hundreds of batteries, more power to your device, hundreds of mitochondria, more power to your cells, you know?” 

Harry chuckled at his rant. “Yeah, I get it. You’re really into this stuff.” He chuckled.

Peter shrugged. “It’s mostly because of-” He paused for a moment before shrugging. “Nevermind. What about you? Do you like doing this stuff?”

Harry hesitated. “I like engineering, that’s fun, to say the least. But I’m always reaching a goal I don’t think I’ll ever achieve.” 

Peter laughed gently. “Well, you won't get there with that attitude. Keep your head up and you’ll get there eventually!” He encouraged. 

Harry smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

Peter grinned. “No problem.”

The two sat in silence again for a moment before Peter straightened up. “So what do you like? Other than work stuff and all that.”

He hummed for a moment. “I like milkshakes.”

“Oh my god, you’re lame! What shows, movies, video games, ANYTHING!” Peter shouted playfully.

Harry laughed loudly as Peter sipped his drink. “Okay, well how about this. I like Star Wars.”

“There we go! Progress! I do too.” Peter replied firmly. “What else?”

Harry put his hands up in surrender before humming. “I like musicals, and most of the books by Rick Riordan.” 

Peter straightened up. “Have you read the Red Pyramid?”

“Duh, that’s one of my favorites.”

Peter grinned. “I started reading that one a while ago but I haven’t finished it.”

“Have you been to Cup of Joe?” He asked curiously.

Peter shook his head. “No, what is it?”

“It’s a nice coffee shop and lounge. One of those places that have a library in it- god what’re they called-”

Peter shrugged. “A college dorm?”

“Hardy har, they have an actual name, I just can't remember it,” Harry replied sarcastically.

Peter laughed for a moment. “But yeah no, why do you ask? If I’ve been to Cup of Joe?”

“I hang out there a lot. It's a nice cafe, they have good food and drinks.” Harry explained. “I go there to relax for the most part.”

Peter hummed. “Sounds nice there. Maybe I’ll have to hijack your days off.” He joked.

Harry laughed. “I don’t have a problem with that, you’re cute.”

Peter blushed again. “Well, you aren’t half bad looking yourself, Harry.” Peter attempted.

Harry made a face before grinning, as the bartender approached. “Refills?” He offered.

“Yes please!” The two replied in unison, before looking at each other and laughing.

The bartender laughed and refilled their drinks. He stopped as he looked at the cherry jar. Most of the juice was out but a few cherries remained. He shrugged and looked at Peter. “Want them?”

Peter nodded excitedly as the bartender laughed and dumped them into his drink. Peter happily reached for a toothpick and stabbed at one, putting it in his mouth happily. “I love maraschino cherries.” He said happily. 

Harry laughed as Peter stabbed another one. He pulled the toothpick out with a happy smile. Harry grabbed his hand, catching him off guard, before biting the cherry off the toothpick with a grin. Peter’s face turned red as Harry moved backward. “Hey, you got all the cherries, you gotta share.” He teased.

Peter flushed and turned away, looking into his drink red-faced. Harry chuckled. “Hey, whaddya say we ditch?”

Peter’s eyes widened as his head snapped up. “W-what?!”

“Oh come on, it’s okay. I ditch these things all the time, nothing bad will happen.” He promised.

Peter stared at him wide-eyed. “Wh- but- my dad, he’ll-”

“Relax. If he gets mad you can blame me. Come on, if you come with me you won’t regret it.” Harry said, a grin crossing his face.

Peter hesitated for a moment before sighing loudly. “Let me finish my drink.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Peter hesitated at the doors. Harry stood outside in the crisp autumn air. He had a massive grin on his face and was staring at Peter. “It’s now or never, Pete.” 

Peter hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and following Harry out. “It’s now or never.”

Harry grinned and took Peter’s hand. “Are you ready for the night of your life?” He asked, a smirk crossing his face.

Peter felt his face turn red. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever you want it to. But let’s start with ice cream.” Harry said, pulling him along.

Peter yelped, but followed after Harry with a loud laugh. “Wait up!” 

He ran down the streets, racing Harry to the nearest subway stop before nearly falling down the stairs in an attempt to get to the station before Harry. He laughed loudly and leaned against a pillar, catching his breath. Harry was wheezing beside him, holding his sides and gasping for air as he attempted to recollect himself. Peter gasped and sat up straight. “Oh my god, that- that was- that was fun.” 

Harry laughed. “And the night is just beginning!”

Peter grinned at the taller boy before taking a deep breath as the next subway pulled up. “Come on,” Harry called, stepping onto the subway.

“What? Where’s it going?” Peter asked, running after him.

Harry shrugged. “Haven’t you listened to don’t stop believing? Midnight train going anywhere, baby!” He shouted.

Peter laughed, somewhat in hysterics. “You’re kidding! We’re just on a random train?! This thing could be going to Jersey!”

Before Peter could get off, the doors closed, locking them in. “Then we’ll screw around in Jersey Peter, it’ll be fine.” He replied firmly. 

Peter stared at him for a moment. “God, you’re insane!”

Harry laughed and sat down, motioning for Peter to follow suit. “Who’s your dad anyway?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What caused a question like that?”

“Well, he must be a stickler to give you this much anxiety.” 

Peter shrugged. “It’s Tony Stark.”

Peter watched as Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh shit.” He said aloud.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh fuck well this just became much more complicated.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, feeling a bit of anxiety.

Harry laughed awkwardly. “My dad’s Norman Osborn.”

Peter froze for a moment before he began to laugh. “Oh my god, we are so fucked!”

Harry began laughing as Peter ran his fingers through his hair. “If this is gonna be the last night of our lives, we may as well make it a good one!” Harry yelled decisively as he stood up.

Peter smiled. “I vote ice cream.” 

Harry nodded while grinning. Peter stopped for a moment before realizing where he recognized Harry from. Magazines, posters, billboards, news articles, how had he not recognized him before?! He shook his head, deciding not to think about it too hard, before turning to the attractive Osborn beside him. He was much more different than Peter expected him to be. He watched him quietly, before turning to his phone and idly scrolling through Instagram. He wondered if his dad was looking for him, or maybe Pepper. He silently debated on calling her, until the subway came to a stop and Harry spoke. “Come on, let’s see where we ended up.”

Peter looked up to see Harry standing in front of him, with his arm extended, and a grin still plastered on his face. “You don’t ever stop grinning, do you, Osborn?” He asked amused, taking his hand.

Harry pulled him up. “Not when I have someone to impress.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “I’m impressed that you have enough confidence to ditch like this. I’ve heard your dad’s a bit of a… control freak.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t mind if I ditch so long as I show my face a bit and don’t cause trouble.”

Peter stared at him as the taller led him off the subway. “Doesn’t he worry? It doesn’t look like you have an escort or bodyguard. Doesn’t he worry that you’ll get hurt?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder at him, a curious look on his face, before he let out a sigh. “As I said, he doesn’t care so long as I don’t do anything stupid.” 

Peter frowned. “Sounds like he doesn’t care too much.” He mumbled.

Harry turned and gave him a hard glare. Peter put his hands up in surrender. “Woah- I-I didn’t mean to offend you- I just-”

“It’s okay. I get where you’re coming from.” Harry interrupted.

Peter hesitated but nodded. “Okay…”

Harry stopped at the entrance of the subway and pulled out his phone. “Hey, Siri, directions to the nearest ice cream shop.” He said into the mic, changing the subject.

His phone dinged before directions appeared. “Hey, we’re close to one!” Peter yelped, looking over his shoulder at his phone.

Harry laughed slightly. “And see? We haven’t even left Manhattan.” Harry replied.

Peter stuck his tongue out playfully, before looking at the time. It was 10:30. “Is the ice cream shop even open?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yep, one of those late-night dates places from the looks of it.” 

Peter flushed slightly at the idea. It was a date place? He shook off his blush and smiled. “Sounds good!” 

The walk there was comfortable, the two telling jokes on the way there and making fun of the names of some businesses. Peter walked aimlessly, rambling on about Star Wars when Harry grabbed his collar. “We’re here.” 

Peter looked up to see a large colorful building with the name “Scoops of Love” plastered onto the front. “Oh.”

Harry chuckled and opened the door for him. “Cuties first.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow at the flirt. “Then shouldn’t you be going in?” He attempted.

Harry laughed, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “Wow, that was awful.”

When he didn’t budge, Peter rolled his eyes and gave in at the prospects of ice cream. He stepped into the building. It was comfortable, not hot but not cold either, there was a display case with several different flavors of ice cream in tubs. There were booths along the sides of the building and a few two-seated tables here and there. There were two girls in the corner chatting, their fingers intertwined as the talked quietly, and a boy and a girl sitting on the other side of the shop. The boy’s eyes were red and he looked like he was holding back tears as the girl comforted him quietly. Harry stepped up to the counter looking at the different ice creams. “C’mon, Pete.” He called softly.

Peter looked up and followed quickly, standing beside Harry wide-eyed. He looked at all the different flavors as Harry made his decision quickly. “I’ll get a bowl of vanilla and caramel please.” He requested politely.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Way to pick the lamest option.” 

Harry laughed and nudged him gently. “It tastes good!” He defended.

Peter put his hands up in surrender, before looking back at the options. “Can I get a bowl of chocolate fudge please?” He asked, reaching into his back pocket.

The woman nodded. “Of course, what size?”

“Large.” Both boys replied in unison. They exchanged surprised looks, before chuckling.

Peter pulled out his wallet and began opening it when Harry grabbed his hands. “Stop, I brought you here, I’m paying.” He said, fishing his own wallet out of his pocket.

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Harry grabbed his wallet and held it over his head as he attempted to fish his debit card out of his own wallet one-handed. “Harry!” Peter yelped, jumping up to grab it.

Harry laughed and took a step back. “I’m paying!” He shouted, grabbing his card with his teeth. “Back off!” His shout was muffled as he dropped the card onto the table. “Scan!” He shouted quickly, as he began playing a game of keep-away with Peter’s wallet.

The cashier laughed and quickly scanned his card. When the deed was done, Harry returned Peter’s wallet. “Was that so hard?”

Peter glared at him. “You’re a bad person.”

“All this over what, $20? $10?”

“$15.” The woman cut it, an amused look on her face.

“See? You’re losing your mind over $15. Both of our dads are literal billionaires. Relax.” Harry teased, poking his nose lightly.

Peter moved his head back and barely refrained from hissing at Harry. Instead, he made an irritated face and turned away. “You’re a bad person. A very bad person.” He repeated with a pout on his face.

Harry laughed as the woman handed him a receipt and began working on their bowls of ice cream. The two watched quietly as she scooped swiftly, and handed them each the bowl and a spoon. “Caramel Vanilla and Chocolate Fudge.” She said happily.

Peter smiled as he took the styrofoam bowl of chocolate ice cream from the woman's hands. “Thank you!” He replied.

Harry took his bowl and led Peter to a booth beside the windows. The two slid into opposite sides of the booth and grinned. Peter immediately took a spoonful happily. Harry watched amused as Peter dropped his spoon back into the bowl and made a face before swallowing. “Goddamn, this is good.” He said, taking in another spoonful.

Harry chuckled gently. “This place has four stars so I’m glad to see it lives up to its reputation.” He acknowledged. 

Peter nodded. “I think that review is missing a star.” He snorted, taking another bite.

Harry laughed and began enjoying his own ice cream. Peter sucked in air to say something but began coughing as he inhaled some ice cream in his mouth. Harry watched him, beginning to panic slightly as Peter coughed loudly and began laughing. "Too much air-"

Harry laughed as Peter leaned back and coughed again before he cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah, just dying."

Harry chuckled before smiling. "Hey, if we're gonna keep in touch we should exchange numbers." He sneered. 

After a moment of recovering, Peter looked up. "Do, ahem. Do you think that's a good idea? What with our fathers' feud?"

Harry shrugged. "Who said our dads would know?" 

"What if they search our phones?"

Harry watched him. "Does your dad search your phone?" 

Peter shrugged. "Not really but sometimes. Yeah every now and then…" 

Harry frowned. "That's not cool." He replied. 

Peter looked at him. "He just does it because he's overprotective."

"Still that's not okay." He repeated. 

Peter hesitated and turned away, before looking up. "I mean… maybe. But still I-"

"Let's, let's just forget that for a minute… If your dad catches you it'll be okay. He won't, he wouldn't hurt you, right?" He asked. 

Peter stopped and stared at him wide-eyed. "What?! No! Never!" He yelped. 

Harry nodded. "Okay that's good, I got worried for a second."

Peter shook his head. "Yeah no, dad would never hurt me." He promised. 

Harry nodded quietly as Peter gave him a hesitant look. "Your… your father doesn't hurt you? Does he?" Peter asked quietly. 

Harry hesitated but shook his head. "No, I wouldn't say that." 

Peter watched him carefully. "He… does he say things?" 

Harry didn't reply but took a spoonful of ice cream. Peter took that as his answer. He stayed silent as he shoveled another spoonful into his mouth. After a few moments of somewhat uncomfortable silence, Peter sat up. "Let's go to Central Park."

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"I've heard Central Park is beautiful at night. Dangerous, but pretty. I can defend us if we get mugged." Peter ranted happily. 

Harry laughed, thankful for the change in subject. "You? Defend us? Sorry babe but if you're our only defense, we're gonna die."

Peter laughed, ignoring the comment, and raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

Harry rolled his eyes. “Not much what with your size.” He teased.

Peter felt the hairs on his neck rise and a part of him wanted to punt Harry just to prove a point. “You wanna throw hands, Osborn?” He threatened playfully.

Harry chuckled. “I’ll take you on, Stark.” He sneered.

The two boys laughed, an unusual comfort rolling over them. The joking, it was like they’ve known each other forever and they’ve only just met. It didn’t take Harry long to realize it was because they were treating each other like normal human beings, and not the kids of billionaires. If they had started with the godawful formalities, or introduced by their parents, Harry was certain they wouldn’t get along like this. Harry didn’t think about all the times he’d heard his father cursing Stark’s name for whatever reason, and Peter didn’t think about all the times he’d heard his dad complaining about Norman’s manipulative behavior. Right then, it was just the two of them laughing, and enjoying ice cream together.

Harry looked up to see Peter grinning at him. “Well, come on! These ice creams are in styrofoam bowls, plastic spoons, we already paid, let's go, Harry!” He yelped, as an excited look crossed his face. 

Harry sputtered as the brunet stood up. “Wait what?! You’re serious?!”

Peter nodded firmly. “You took me away from that stuffy Gala, I’m taking you away from an ice cream shop. Come on, I trusted you, return the favor!”

Harry laughed ridiculously. “You are insane!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Are you coming or not?” 

Harry stood up. “Hell yeah.” And the two were off.

Peter led him to the subway station, happily eating what was left of his ice cream. Harry watched the small brunet fondly as he skipped ahead of them. Peter walked with an extra bounce to his step as he made his way towards the station. Harry followed him closely, eyeing him down happily. Harry was carefully eyeing Peter’s figure. Not only was the boy good looking, but he was also incredibly kind and smart too. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t developing a small crush on him. Even if he’d just met him. “Harry!”

“Hm?”

“You got a little distant there, something on your mind, Osborn?” Peter asked playfully.

Harry shook his head. “Nah, just thinking about something.”

“Well share with the class, what were you thinking about?” Peter pressed.

“That you’re insane for going on a walk at Central Park at,” He paused to check his watch, “11:00 at night.

Peter laughed. “Oh come on. You’re gonna love it, it’s beautiful.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You talk like you’ve been there before.” 

A smirk crossed Peter’s face. “Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.”

Harry shook his head. “God it’s a miracle you aren’t dead yet.”

Peter laughed. “You can say that again!”

“It’s a miracle you aren’t dead yet.” He repeated.

The two laughed good-naturedly as Peter stepped onto the subway. Harry followed him with a grin. They sat down and smiled, engaging in small talk, occasionally laughing as they ran out of conversation topics. Finally, the train pulled to a stop. The boys were up and off the train in an instant, running to the top of the stairs. “Come on, it’s just a short walk from here,” Peter said, leading the way.

Harry followed happily as Peter began humming a soft tune happily. It was familiar to Harry, he wasn’t quite sure where he’d heard it, but he’s heard it somewhere. As Peter stepped through the gates to Central Park, Harry couldn’t help but pause to admire him. The sky wasn’t clear, it never was in New York City, but the moon had managed to burst through just enough to create a silver halo around Peter, who smiled. He looked up at the moon and Harry felt his entire body shiver. It was like a picture out of a magazine, or a comic, or a photo gallery. Something almost impossible, but yet, here it was. In front of him. He couldn’t help but stare on in amazement.

It was dark, but the moonlight provided a blue-silver glaze over the scenery, as yellow lights from the nearby lampposts cast shadows onto the trees that swayed gently in the wind. In the center of Harry’s vision, stood Peter who was staring up at the moon, a large, gentle smile on his face. The silver moonlight reflected off his fluffy brown hair and his bright green eyes, as his dark smaragdine suit with a dark sapphire vest. He was standing up straight, a kind and confident look on his face. It was like a scene from a movie, and Harry felt breathless.

After a moment, the thick clouds and smog that often covered up the sky took their place in front of the moon, darkening the scenery, breaking the illusion. Peter frown slightly, before turning around. “The moon was really pretty,” Peter said smiling, as he took the chance to throw away the styrofoam bowl and plastic spoon.

“Not as pretty as you were just now…” 

Harry froze as he realized what he said before he flushed and turned away. Peter looked up, and saw his bright red face, and felt his own face begin to burn. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. “Uh- heh… umm… thank you…”

Harry’s face turned an even darker shade of red, as he meekly replied, “You’re welcome.” Before stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He wasn’t quite finished since he was a slow eater.

Peter, attempting to shake off his flush, shook his entire body before straightening up. “Come on, I know a really nice place by the lake.”

Harry followed Peter who began treading the walkways, an embarrassed flush still gracing his features as he found the spot he was looking for. He jumped off the path and onto a large rock and began pulling himself up to the flat surface of it, as Harry approached the side. “How the hell did you even do that?!” He shouted, looking over the rough surface.

Peter glanced down before taking a sudden deep breath. “I come up here a lot, I’ve got a technique down.” He replied after a brief hesitation.

Harry raised an eyebrow, before nodding. “Alright then,”

Peter leaned over and reached his arm out, as Harry jumped to place his ice cream on the rock. “Do you trust me?” 

Harry stopped halfway. “Did you just quote Aladdin?”

Peter began laughing as Harry stared at him ridiculously. “I SWEAR TO GOD STARK, DID YOU JUST FUCKING QUOTE ALADDIN?”

Peter laughed harder and nearly fell off the rock as he grabbed his sides, wheezing. Harry began laughing with him, seeing his hysterics. He rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, what the HELL!”

Peter looked up and Harry could see tears of laughter cascading down his cheeks. “OH MY- OH MY GOD YOUR- YOUR FACE WAS-” Peter shouted as uncontrollable laughter erupted from his lips. 

Harry laughed as Peter gasped and coughed. “I can’t, I literally can’t. Oh my god, that was priceless.”

He rolled his eyes. “Help me up there, you nerd.” He teased playfully.

Peter choked out one more laugh, before reaching over the side and helping Harry up. As Harry was pulled up onto the boulder, he couldn’t help but stop and gaze at the view. It wasn’t very tall, but you could see clearly over the entirety of the lake, and the bright NYC lights that pierced through the veil of trees reflected beautifully off the surface of the water. “This is…”

“Beautiful?” Peter murmured as Harry trailed off. “Yeah… it is.”

Harry turned to say something but realized Peter was looking at him, a dark blush on his face. “S-Sorry! I-I-”

Harry shook his head. “No, i-it’s alright. I don’t mind.” He stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as a weak attempt to cover up his blush.

Peter nodded and avoided his gaze. There were a few moments of silence before Harry took a breath. “You know, you never gave me your number.”

Peter looked up in surprise. “And you never gave me yours.”

Harry smiled and held out his hand expectantly. Peter rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket for his phone, before handing it to him. Harry handed Peter his own phone so he could put in his number. The two punched in their numbers when Harry froze. “Your dad’s calling.” He quickly said.

Peter quickly dropped Harry’s phone into his lap and snatched his own phone back. He fumbled for a moment, before answering the face time. “Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark where the hell are you?”

“Uhhh… hi dad-”

“Where are you.” His father emphasized every word.

To say he looked upset was an understatement. He felt a cold chill run up his spine before he turned to Harry. “Ummm… I ditched.” He admitted, turning back to his dad.

A startled look crossed his father’s face. “Are… you mad?”

“Not mad, just… surprised, and- YES ACTUALLY I AM MAD!” He shouted after his confused expression disappeared. “YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO LEAVE! WE WOULD’VE LEFT! YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE OFF ON YOUR OWN, YOU COULD-”

“Tony, calm down.” The familiar voice of Pepper broke through. “He’s taking after you.”

There were a few moments of silence as Tony was staring off-screen, whispering violently and looking very unhappy. “Peter, where are you. We’re coming to pick you up.”

Peter hesitated for a moment. He was having fun, he didn’t want to go! Not yet… “I-I’m staying the night at Aunt May’s.” He finally lied. 

“Who’s with you?” Pepper asked.

Peter perked up, slightly surprised. “W-what? N-nobody, why do you think someone’s with me?”

“You keep glancing off-screen, you’re with someone.” Pepper pressed playfully.

Peter hesitated, before turning the camera to Harry, who was mid-bite of his ice cream. “Uhh… hi.” He said through the mouthful.

“Peter is that Harry fucking Osborn.”

“Uhhh… in my defense I didn’t know it was him when I first met him.”

“You left your very first Charity Gala, with an Osborn.” His father replied slowly.

Peter hesitated before nodding. “Yeeesssss?” 

“Peter, tell me where you are, I’m having Happy drive you home.”

Peter gave Harry a panicked look, who just shrugged, looking alarmed. In a rush of panic, Peter hung up. He stared at his phone for a moment, before screaming. Harry’s eyes widened as Peter struggled to turn off his location, as he looked up wide-eyed. “Please tell me you have a pocket knife or SOMETHING.”

Harry stared at him in disbelief. “Why?”

“I NEED IT!” Peter wailed.

Harry scrambled to reach into his pocket, before pulling out a nail file. “Will this work?”

Peter quickly grabbed it and opened up the back of his phone, pulling out the battery, and taking off the secondary casing, revealing the circuit board. He searched in a panic for a moment, before using the nail file to wrench out a small chip. He dropped it in his hand and returned the casings back to his phone, and chucked the chip into the water. “What the hell was that?” Harry asked as Peter let out a loud sigh.

“My dad’s gonna be tracking my phone, come on, we gotta run before he gets the suit. I just took out the tracker.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You have a tracker on your phone?”

“Every phone does. My dad just has access to it even when it’s offline.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Overbearing much?”

“We gotta run before he gets here- come on!” Peter shouted, leaping off the rock.

Harry shouted in alarm, grabbing what was left of his ice cream, and running after Peter. The two began sprinting away. Harry dropped his finally empty bowl and spoon into a trash can as they fled the scene. “Where do we go?!” Harry screamed.

“ANYWHERE BUT HERE!” Peter yelled happily, running through the gates with a carefree and amused look on his face.

Harry laughed loudly, attempting to keep up. “YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE?” He shouted loudly as the two reached the streets, but continued running down the walkway.

Peter gasped at the question but nodded. “OKAY!”

Harry ran to catch up with Peter, who was far ahead of him. After a bit, Peter nearly collapsed against a wall, gasping for air. Harry staggered to his side. “God, for a small guy you can RUN,” Harry shouted through his laughter. 

Peter laughed along good-naturedly, but it sounded more like a wheeze than a laugh. Harry laughed and smiled at Peter. “I was being serious.” He managed to get out.

Peter smiled back. “And so was I.”

The two stopped breathing for just a moment to stare at each other, before laughing happily in unison. "So when… when do you wanna go on a date?" 

Harry shrugged. "Right now?"

Peter laughed. "Wait, seriously?"

Harry shrugged. "Sounds like your dad's gonna kill you the second he sees you, I wanna be able to do this before you're six feet under." He teased playfully. 

Peter shook his head. "You know what? This night has already been a chaotic mess. What's the worst that could happen." He decided. 

Harry grinned. "Plus it's not like he'll tear down a movie theater to find us."

"Oh, so we're going to the movies?" 

Harry nodded. "Cliché, but fun nonetheless." He replied.

"That's true." Peter resigned. 

Harry chuckled lightly before going silent to finish catching his breath. After a few moments, Harry stepped forward and grabbed Peter's hand. "Come on, let's go see what the theaters got." 

Peter flushed lightly as Harry squeezed his hand lightly and pulled him along to the nearest theater. It was a relatively long walk, but Peter didn't mind. Harry's hands were unusually warm for the chilly air. It was comforting and Peter couldn't help but trust him wholeheartedly. When they arrived at the theater, Peter smiled. Harry led him to the counter where a girl, probably just a year or so older than them, looked up from her phone. She straightened and smiled. "Hey, how can I help you two?"

Harry smiled and looked at the screen that was displaying the movies and their showtimes. The only one that would be on within the hour was Frozen 2. He nudged Peter lightly. “Wanna watch Frozen 2?” He said in a joking tone.

Peter laughed. “Anything to avoid dying by my father’s hand. Sure.”

Harry snickered. “Two tickets to Frozen 2 I guess.”

The girl sighed and printed the tickets out. “Do you want anything to eat?”

Harry looked at Peter. “Still hungry?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I was planning on eating at the Gala, but you pulled me away you jerk.” 

Harry laughed at the comment. “Fine, what do you want?”

“Pretzel.” 

“Alright. We’ll get two pretzels then, with cheese, a large bucket of popcorn,” He glanced momentarily at Peter, before chuckling, “four bags of Twizzlers, and two drinks.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Why are we getting four bags of Twizzlers, Harry?” He asked in a deadpan tone.

“Snacks. If we’re facing death we may as well die happy.” He remarked.

Peter stopped. “You have a point. Order away.”

“Well if you’re gonna be like that, we’ll also get four bags of skittles.” 

Peter began giggling as the girl stared at him in disbelief. “Wha...what drinks do you want.” She finally said, after recovering herself.

“I’ll take a root beer. Peter?”

“I’ll get an orange soda please!”

The girl shook her head, before turning to her coworker who was laying in the back. “JEFFRIES!” She shouted, catching the boy off guard. “We got an order!”

Peter pulled out his credit card, attempting to pay when Harry smacked his hand away again. “Stop! I asked you out, I’m paying!”

“But-”

“It’s my dad’s card anyway, relax, it’s okay. Let me pay.” Harry demanded.

Peter hesitated, about to argue again, before remembering what Harry had said about his father before. “Let's get so much shit his card gets canceled.” Peter decided aloud.

Harry began laughing. “We are not driving my father’s business into the ground.” 

Peter laughed along as the girl and her coworker, Jeffries apparently, began working on their ridiculously sized order. After a few minutes, they had all the food handed to them. Peter couldn’t help but laugh as he stumbled into the showing room and found a good seat. The room was relatively empty since how late it was. Peter made himself comfortable in the cold room as Harry settled down beside him, distributing drinks, candies, and pretzels with cheese. A chill ran up Peter’s spine. It was colder in the theater than it was outside and Peter wasn’t enjoying that. 

As the movie began, Peter found himself gravitating towards Harry and pressing into his side, enjoying the warmth. He smiled as he snacked on the Twizzlers first. By the end of the movie, the two were practically cuddling, with Harry’s arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder as he rested his head on top of Peter’s, who was as close as the chair would allow him to be. When the credits appeared and the lights turned back on, Peter felt himself burn at the closeness of him and Harry. Harry released him after a moment and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I-”

“It’s okay, i-it was cold anyway.” Peter interrupted his face bright red.

Harry smiled and looked down awkwardly. “We still have a few snacks leftovers. Wanna get refills and watch another movie?” He asked.

Peter smiled. “Okay.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The two boys had watched two more movies after that, before realizing it was 4 in the morning. Peter had decided to go to Aunt May’s house, just like he told Tony he would, and Harry was walking him home. Harry walked beside him. They had taken the subway, but now they had to walk to a bus stop and take the bus. Peter sighed fondly. “Harry Osborn, that was one of the best nights of my life. And I have lived through many nights.”

Harry chuckled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Peter. We should definitely do it again.”

Peter snorted. “Agreed.” 

The two walked in silence as they sat down at the bus stop. “So, on a scale of 1 to 100, how upset do you expect your father to be when you get home?” Harry asked.

Peter immediately laughed. “Somewhere in the upper 7,000 range.” 

Harry chuckled along with him, before sighing. “Damn, and I was hoping for a second date.”

Peter flushed lightly at that. “Well, then I guess I’ll have to systematically avoid him for as long as it takes for him to calm down.”

Harry looked up and chuckled as a bus pulled up to the stop. The two stood up and boarded the bus, sitting comfortably in the front seats. There was nobody there other than one or two businessmen preparing for the day, looking tired. Peter leaned into Harry, it had become somewhat of a habit throughout the night. Harry looked down at Peter. “You know, I think this has also been one of the best nights of my life too.”

Peter felt a grin grow on his face. “Is that so, Osborn?”

Harry chuckled. “That it has. I think only one thing could top this night off.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Harry turned to him slowly, a small smile crossing his face, before leaning forward. Peter felt his heart jump as Harry’s lips connected with his own. He almost forgot to kiss back as the realization set in. He began kissing back, slowly at first, before deepening the kiss. He felt Harry cup the back of his head with his hands before the two pulled away for air. Peter took a deep breath and he felt Harry’s breath on his lips. “Damn you’re a good kisser.” He whispered.

“You are too…” Peter whispered back.

He had barely gotten the sentence out when their lips were connected again, the kiss being much hotter and heavier this time. They were leaning into each other, hands trailing over each other's bodies as the kiss grew deeper and deeper by the moment. 

The two were finally pulled out of their imagination when the bus stopped. Peter jumped and looked around, wide-eyed and flustered. The two were gasping for breath as the doors opened and Peter cursed. “This is my stop.”

Harry stood up and helped Peter off the bus. Peter began leading the way back to his house and stopped in front of the large building. “I’ll walk you the rest of the way…” Harry stuttered, embarrassed from their makeout session.

Peter nodded, still flustered, before beginning to show him the way to his house. After reaching it, Peter laughed awkwardly. “Uhh, you know, umm… It’s pretty late and… your father… do you, umm… doyouwannastaythenight?” Peter squeaked, flustered.

Harry felt his face burn bright red and Peter saw his somewhat stunned expression. “NO NOT LIKE THAT- I MEAN- IT’S LATE OUT AND I’D HATE FOR YOU TO GO HOME AT THIS TIME!” Peter yelped, his face turned even redder.

Harry laughed, feeling his own blush grow. “Y-yeah! I mean- yeah, I’ll just… I’ll just stay for a bit and I can… go home later.”

Peter nodded. “Okay… Yeah, okay.”

He unlocked the doors and let Harry in first, his flush never disappearing. Peter stepped upstairs before sighing loudly and rubbing the back of his neck. “I, umm… I have some t-shirts and sweatpants you can wear, I’d hate to let you sleep in these stuffy suits.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, thank you.” He replied as Peter began digging in his drawers. He pulled out a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants and handed them to Harry. 

“The bathroom is down the hall just before the stairs to the left,” Peter mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

Harry nodded and thanked him, and quickly made his way down the hallway. He changed and was somewhat alarmed at how comfortable the clothes were. He found himself nestling into the clothing. They were soft and freshly washed by the smell of them. He picked up his suit, folding it neatly, and exited the bathroom, making his way back towards Peter’s room. He knocked lightly and heard a small, “Come in.”

He stepped through and froze when he saw Peter standing there in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of oversized sweatpants that he would almost certainly trip over. He blushed at the sight and smiled lightly. “Hey there…” He whispered.

Peter smiled, a flush crossing his face that was thankfully hidden by the shadows. “Hi…” 

He coughed as a weak attempt to hide his embarrassment, before moving towards his bed and patting beside him lightly. Harry stepped towards him and smiled. “Are you sure this is okay?” He asked, setting his suit down on an empty space on the dresser, before sitting beside him.

Peter smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s alright.”

Harry smiled and flushed, before looking down. “Alright, umm…” 

Harry felt Peter touch his cheek, turning his head, and press a kiss to his lips. Harry felt a jolt of electricity run through him and kissed back. The kiss quickly deepened and Harry found himself gently pushing Peter down, pinning him to the bed. Peter moaned softly into the kiss as Harry rubbed his crotch gently with his knee and straddled him, deepening the kiss even further. Harry stopped when he felt Peter’s hand press against his chest, pushing him back lightly. He pulled away and looked down at Peter. He was flustered and obviously embarrassed, avoiding his gaze. “I-I think… I don’t think it’s a good idea to do...that. I mean I-I just met you today and-”

Harry immediately pushed himself off of Peter. “Oh my god I’m so sorry- I didn’t realize what I-”

“It’s okay- it’s not that I didn’t like it I just-”

Peter and Harry both went silent, staring at each other with flustered expressions. “I’m sorry.” They both replied in unison.

Harry straightened. “Don’t you dare apologize, I was the one pushing you to do… that. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I did just meet you earlier today.”

Peter nodded. “I was the one who initiated the kiss. It's alright.” He said, trailing off quietly. Finally, Peter began laughing and hiding his face. “Oh god, this is so weird now.” 

Harry laughed awkwardly beside him. “I mean, do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

“No! We can still share the bed, I just- god. I’m sorry if I made it weird.”

Harry immediately shook his head. “Stop apologizing, I don’t wanna do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Peter smiled lightly. “Thank you.” He murmured.

“It’s okay. And if you don’t want me to sleep up here, I’m just fine with moving to the floor.”

Peter shook his head. “No, I don’t mind, just no touching in weird spots.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Those are terms I can comply with.”

Peter let out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The brunet chuckled softly. “So, shall we sleep?”

Harry chuckled along. “We shall.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Peter felt himself begin to wake. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked rapidly. It was dark in his room, the curtains were drawn shut and the Christmas lights that lined the walls were off. He took a deep breath through his nose and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his palms for a moment. He looked around his room and did a double-take when he saw Harry asleep beside him. He felt his face begin to burn red and he turned to his alarm clock, which read 12:43pm. He rubbed his eyes again, checked his phone, and felt his heart sink. 132 missed texts from several people and 59 missed calls. “Oh my god, I am actually going to die.” He stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping Osborn, and crept across the room to the hallway.

He closed the door quietly and stepped out of the room. He stepped down the stairs and saw Aunt May in the kitchen on the phone. She looked up and smiled knowingly. “I gotta go, bye.” She hung up.

“So? How was your night out?” She asked playfully.

Peter felt his face burn. “It was… It was good. How- how was- how was your day?” He stuttered.

May grinned lightly. “My day was fine. Your father got a little worried when you threw away the tracker.”

Peter buried his face in his hands. “He’s gonna kill me, May. Please don’t let him end my life.” He wailed into his hands.

May laughed. “Don’t worry Peter, he’s just worried about you. I called him and told him you made it home safe. And no, he doesn’t know anything about Harry Osborn sleeping next to you.” 

Peter sagged with relief. “God I’m actually going to die May, he’s gonna kill me!” 

May laughed. “Go to Pepper first, she’ll be able to calm him down. It’ll be fine.” She reassured.

Peter whined sadly before looking down at his phone. May pat his head lightly. “I’m glad you woke up before I went to work.” She hummed lightly. 

Peter smiled softly. “I’m glad I did too. You have a good day Aunt May.” He said as she kissed his cheek, before leaving the house. 

He stared after her, smiling, before turning to the cabinet. He pulled out a box of wheatcakes and a bowl and began making them. Peter hummed softly as he mixed the batter and dropped a bit onto the greased pan, which sat over the burning flame. He quickly turned and grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and returned to the stove, flipping the wheatcakes. He hummed a soft tune as he made cooked all the batter into something like 23 wheatcakes. He laughed at how overboard he had gone, but he didn’t mind much as he stored several of them in a Tupperware and put them into the fridge to reheat later. 

He heard footsteps behind him and looked up to see Harry standing there, looking slightly confused and curious. “Hey, Harry.” He said, waving the spatula with a smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Hello there?” He said, seeming confused. 

Peter laughed and pointed to the wheatcakes. “Breakfast! Well, lunch. Brunch!”

Harry laughed. “You made pancakes?”

Peter glared at him. “Don’t you dare ever utter those words in front of me ever again,” Peter warned.

Harry sputtered. “What?! What words!?”

“Pancakes! Never say that cursed word ever again!” 

“What?! Why?” Harry demanded playfully.

"It's awful! They're called wheatcakes." Peter demanded firmly. 

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "They're pancakes, Peter!" He shouted. 

Peter whipped around and chucked the spatula at him. "HUSH!"

Harry mock-screamed as the spatula bounced off him onto the floor. He gasped loudly. "Did you just throw a goddamn spatula at me?!" He screamed in faux anger. 

Peter glared at him, barely biting back a grin. "Yeah? What're ya gonna do about it?"

"We're breaking up." 

Peter slapped his chest and yelled, "Noooo! The only relationship I've ever been in!"

The two stopped and laugh, a light blush crossing both of their faces. "How many do you want?" Peter asked, turning to the plate. 

Harry smiled. "Three please."

Peter smiled as Harry sat down. Peter smiled and used a fork to put three wheatcakes onto the plate. “Butter? Syrup?” Peter offered.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, both please.”

Peter used the fork to cut a slice of butter and threw the slice onto the wheatcakes, and handed him the syrup, before leaving the fork on his plate. “Enjoy.” He said grinning, before getting his own plate.

Harry thanked him as Peter made his own plate. After placing 5 pancakes on his plate, he drenched them in syrup and sat beside Harry and began eating happily. Harry raised an eyebrow at his large plate. “How do you eat so much and keep that figure of yours?” Harry asked teasingly. 

Peter flushed and replied, “I have a fast metabolism,” He explained.

Harry nodded and continued eating. The two engaged in small talk, learning more about each other, and chatting lightly before Harry sighed. “I should probably head home.” He said, taking his now empty plate and rinsing it off in the sink. “It was really nice to meet you, Peter, and I was hoping, maybe we could have a more official date, say, this upcoming Friday?”

Peter felt his heart jump in his chest and he nodded. “Alright, yeah, that sounds great!” He said, a smile crossing his face.

Harry grinned. “Alright, let me go get my suit and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Peter smiled and watched him disappear upstairs. He pulled out his phone and tapped the familiar icon. His phone rang for a moment before he heard a familiar voice answer. “Hello?”

“Hey Pepper, do you think you could help me with something real quick?”


End file.
